Murder in Thory
by nacotic
Summary: SG1 have been thrown into a parallel universe where their counterparts are being faced with a murder trial. Never fear. Beckett and Castle are on the case and won't drop it until the crime is resolved. Potentitial Sam/Jack Beckett/Castle.


**A/N: not sure yet if this will go anywhere. I haven't written for a while and I'm sorry if it's a little short on details. Reviews are great. I do not own rights to any character borrowed from either of these brilliant shows, and thank all rightful owners for their gracious allowance in letting me borrow them.**

"Sir it's happened again" Major Carter said as she was surveying the surroundings assessing for danger and points of advantage.

O'Neill picked himself up off the concrete ground next to the wall where he'd been thrown from the force of the gate ejection and noticed it looked somewhat like the SGC.

"What has Carter?" He had a suspicion she was going to say 'alternate universe', 'time travel', 'string theory' or 'magnets'.

"We appear to be in an parallel universe" she stated. "Damn. So close!" he thought.

"I have to agree with Major Carter" said Teal'c looking around. The Colonel contemplated the situation. He hated when this happened.

"Ok. So where… when are we?" he posed the question to everyone but looked at Carter expecting her to answer.

"I don't know Colonel. I think we should assess the situation and try and find a way back to our reality as soon as possible." Carter didn't know. It was going to be one of those days.

The klaxons went off as the blast screen lifted on the control room and the door to the Gate Room pulled back to reveal a group of travellers. Civilians by the look. SG1 looked up at the control room as a familiar voice echoed across the room.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c… Daniel Jackson?" The last one was a question, and almost sounded abhorrent, as if the speaker didn't expect to see Daniel. O'Neill sighed, this had happened before. The speaker was General Hammond.

"General! Great to see you-"

"Detain them." This had also happened before. They relinquished their weapons to the response team which had swarmed them, leaving the civilians – who looked very much like they were heading for a tropical island - to stare in shock.

They were in a holding cell. "Great" thought O'Neill "now we get to explain everything to the General and hope he believes us." He rolled his eyes and was about to break the silence when the opening door beat him to it. An airman came in and asked that O'Neill follow him to the interview room. He obliged, noticing as he walked through the corridors that this didn't look like the Cheyenne Mountain base.

He took a seat in the interview room and was joined by General Hammond.

"General." He greeted, keeping his voice neutral, having not yet determined if this General was friend or foe.

"Colonel O'Neill. Do you mind telling me how you got into the Gate Room after I stood you all down while the police carry out their investigation?"

"General we're not from your reality. Wait, police?" O'Neill frowned wondering why the police were investigating anything that involved them, not them, the alternate them.

"And while you're at it" he continued as if O'Neill had said nothing, "Why you've broken Daniel Jackson, who has been remanded as the main suspect in a murder investigation, out of prison?"

The floor seemed to fall away for a split second. "Daniel? A murderer? An alternate universe, yes, but not a murderer" he thought.

"Sir, what is the date?"

"What kind of a question is-"

"We're SG1 from an alternate universe. Is it the 5th of May 2008?"

"Yes" Hammond responded, looking at O'Neill quizzically, noticing this time that O'Neil had said "alternate universe" then said "I didn't think you would shave off your moustache. You love that thing. But until we can confirm that the four of you from our reality are here, I'll have to hold you." O'Neill raised his eyebrows and wondered why he would ever think a moustache was anything more than a severe waste of his razor's ability to shave it off.

"Daniel's a murderer?"

"It hasn't gone to trial yet, but the finest detective in New York is on the case".

"…New… New York? Why are there detectives from New York investigating a murder in Cheyenne Mountain?"

Hammond chuckled "You really seem to be from a different universe. The SGC relocated after the Gate became public knowledge and the best tourist attraction in the world". O'Neill digested this and accepted that's why there were holiday makers heading for the Gate. He was about to ask more questions when a woman with dark brown hair and eyes to match walked into the room followed by a man sandy brown hair and wide blue eyes walked in.

"Thank you General. I'll take it from here" Hammond nodded and left the room.

"Colonel O'Neill. I'm detective Kate Beckett and this is Rick Castle. Although seeing as I interviewed you yesterday, you should be well aware of that".

It seemed she didn't buy the parallel universe story.

TBC


End file.
